


Grounded

by abkvs



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Mitch POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abkvs/pseuds/abkvs
Summary: Right here, with Jonas, is exactly where Mitch is meant to be.





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about 15-20min last night on a whim. Edited it a bit and added an extra 60 or so words this morning. I just needed some pointless fluff of this sweet touch starved boy.

It was the middle of January, and it was fucking freezing. But being cold? Being cold was for other people. Tucked underneath a thick comforter, Mitch's arms were wrapped around Jonas's midsection. A quiet had settled around them now, their laughter an echoed memory in the corners of the room. The only noise in the whole house was the shudder of the heater, the scratching of Buddy's claws under the bed, and the howl of wind outside. It was fine. It was perfect.

"I love you," Mitch murmured against Jonas's warm back. His skin was so soft, Jonas's flesh squishy where Mitch pressed his face against the sea of freckles. Mitch liked that about Jonas. There was the perfect amount of him to hold, and the perfect amount of him to be held by. He squeezed him a little, a hug within a hug. Jonas was so soft. He was perfect.

Jonas rolled over, his curls brushing Mitch's nose. He scooted closer, pressing his face against Mitch's comparatively harder chest and collarbone. It couldn't have been comfortable, Mitch thought, and yet Jonas somehow managed to slot against him so perfectly every time that he always managed to forget his little insecurities for a while. Jonas had that effect on him. Jonas felt like home.

Mitch pressed his fingers into that sweet soft skin of Jonas's shoulder blades as he held him close; Jonas responded in kind. Jonas's body was so small that Mitch's lanky frame seemed to be wrapped around him, and yet, to Mitch, the opposite was true. Mitch felt surrounded, Jonas's presence a warm blanket.

The subtle weight of Jonas's arm draping over Mitch's abdomen made him feel grounded. It put a heat in his chest, a lump in his throat, but it felt good. Jonas's hair tickling his nose, Jonas's cheek pressed against his chest, Jonas's legs tangling with his, it was all so… so… Something. Something he couldn't describe, but something he had been missing all the same. His weight in the bed beside him, the sense of his presence, it was the missing piece of him, the thing that made Mitch feel whole. How he would ever communicate that, he had no idea, but the way Jonas held him—so gently, yet like he never wanted to let go—he must have felt the same.

He was completely wrapped up in Jonas's whole being. The boy had a smile that Mitch could feel in his chest, and a laugh that made his brain short circuit. Jonas was the key to the rusty lock that had been Mitch's whole being, the missing piece that taught him how to feel and be happy again.

"I love you too." Jonas nuzzled a kiss up against Mitch's chin. It made the heat in his chest burn hotter, but it wasn't needful heat, lustful heat, no. No, he had felt that before, so many times, both alone and with Jonas. This wasn't that. This was an easy burn, a gentle burn, a warmness that made him feel lazy and sleepy and safe.

Safe.

That's that Jonas made him feel.

It was funny, he thought. Big scary Mitch Mueller, feeling safe in someone's arms. People usually needed protection from him, not the other way around. But Jonas, god. Jonas was different. Jonas had always been different. Jonas was safety where Mitch had always felt vulnerable; stability where he had always felt out of control. Jonas made his heartbeat calm down and his brain be quiet and it was everything he never knew he needed. There, in Mitch's bed, on top of old, yellowed sheets, Jonas, just by being there, made Mitch feel like everything was going to be okay.


End file.
